The Book of Pooh Rebirth
''The Book of Pooh Rebirth'' is an upcoming 2020 musical comedy puppetry film based on Winnie-the-Pooh originally created by A. A. Milne and E. H. Shepard. The film serves as a remastered and extended version of the television series The Book of Pooh originally shown on Playhouse Disney. Directed by Christian Myers, Emman V. Cortez, Marc Forster, Mitchell Kriegman and Dean Gordon, produced by Don Hahn, Robin Seidon, Brigham Taylor, and Kristin Burr, executive produced by Stephen J. Anderson, Don Hall, Peter Del Vecho, Clark Spencer and John Lasseter, story written by Myers, Mitchell Kriegman and Andy Yerkes, it stars the live-action talents of Paul Tiesler as Christopher Robin and Vicki Kenderes Eibner as Mrs. Robin alongside the voice talents of Jim Cummings as Pooh Bear and Tigger, Brad Garrett as Eeyore, Craig Ferguson as Owl, Travis Oates as Piglet, Tom Kenny as Rabbit, Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga, Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Kessie, Wyatt Hall as Roo, and Roger L. Jackson as Mr. Narrator. The Book of Pooh Rebirth talks about Pooh and his plush friends as they learn stories about themselves while their owner Christopher Robin is away for a while. '''Premise Christopher Robin, the little boy from the Winnie-the-Pooh stories, is now not in his house due to the soccer practice he participates and Pooh with his friends Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Owl, Kessie, Rabbit, Kanga and Roo must figure out to see if they can read several stories from Christopher's book The Book of Pooh as they wait for him to get back with help from their off-screen friend Mr. Narrator. Plot To be added Cast * Paul Tiesler as Christopher Robin An imaginative boy and the owner of his plush toys of Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Kessie, and Roo. * Vicki Kenderes Eibner as Mrs. Robin Christopher's typical mother, who is concerned about the welfare of her son and giving good motherly advice, but also sometimes fretting about things like him not cleaning his room. Voices * Jim Cummings as: ** Pooh Bear A honey-loving plush toy bear, who lives in the Hundred Acre Wood. ** Tigger A toy tiger, who lives in the Hundred Acre Wood and loves to bounce on his tail like a spring. * Brad Garrett as Eeyore A toy donkey in the Hundred Acre Wood, who always loses his tail and talks with a deep depressing voice and tone. * Craig Ferguson as Owl The wise bird of the Hundred Acre Wood. * Travis Oates as Piglet A diminutive toy pig in the Hundred Acre Wood, who is afraid of everything but has a big heart. * Tom Kenny as Rabbit A toy rabbit, who is a neat freak and a vegetable farmer in the Hundred Acre Wood.Tom Kenny with archive recordings of the late Ken Sansom share Rabbit's voice in the film during the character's lines. * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga A toy kangaroo in the Hundred Acre Wood, who is the mother of Roo. * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Kessie A toy blue bird, who is the adoptive daughter of Rabbit. * Wyatt Hall as Roo A toy joey in the Hundred Acre Wood, who is the child of Kanga. * Roger L. Jackson as Mr. Narrator The storyteller, who speaks off-screen. * Dee Bradley Baker and Frank Welker provided vocal effects as bees and birds such as pigeons. Puppeteers * Jennifer Barnhart * Carol Binion * Ron Binion * Matthew Brooks * Tyler Bunch * Todd Coyle * Sophie Doyle * Vicki Kenderes Eibner * Eric Englehardt * Preston Foreder * James Godwin * B.J. Guyer * Robin Howard * Eric Jacobson * Liz Joyce * Jim Kroupa * Tim Lagasse * Peter Linz * Jon Ludwig * Rick Lyon * Lara MacLean * Noel MacNeal * Amanda Maddock * Cathy McCullough * Paul McGinnis * Anney McKilligan * John Pavlik * Robin Walsh * Victor Yerrid * Bryant Young ;Notes TvTropes Page Reception Box Office 'Critical Reception' The Book of Pooh Rebirth received Universal Critical Acclaim from Critics, Audiences and even fans of the Winnie the Pooh franchise, with many praising the animation, voicing, script, humor and the musical numbers. Despite some of the changes for the remaster, people praised for the film being faithful to the source material. On Rotten Tomatoes, it had a score of 94% of Critics giving a positive response. On Metacritic, it had a score of 85/100. IGN gave the film a score of 9.1/10. See also *''Disney Reborn Multiverse'' **''The Lion King Reborn'' ***''The Lion King Generations'' **''Kim Possible Reborn'' ***''Kim Possible Forever'' **''Indiana Jones Reborn - Part 1'' **''Indiana Jones Reborn - Part 2'' **''Toy Story Reborn - Part 1'' **''Toy Story Reborn - Part 2'' **''Winnie the Pooh Reborn'' ***''Winnie the Pooh: Tales of the 100 Acre Wood'' ** Cars Reborn **''Monsters, Inc. Reborn'' **''Bambi Reborn'' **''Darkwing Duck Rebirth'' ***''Darkwing Unleashed'' **''Goof Troop Reborn'' ***''Goof Troop: Max's Life '' **''Finding Nemo Reborn'' **''Star Wars Reborn - Part I'' **''Star Wars Reborn - Part II'' **''Star Wars Reborn - Part III'' *''Finding Marlin'' *WindowsMyers2018 Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Upcoming films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Films based on books Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Animated musical films Category:Musical Films Category:Films featuring puppetry